


Skin Marks / Sett x Aphelios

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Una fiesta puede terminar muy mal, o muy bien.♡Fanfic de Sett x Aphelios, contiene contenido +18, leer bajo su responsabilidad.♡Los personajes no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), SettPhelios - Relationship, Settphel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Skin Marks / Sett x Aphelios

Era una enorme fiesta, y extravagante ya que, bueno, digamos que Ezreal tenía bastante plata gracias a sus padres. Podría hasta jurar que había más chicos en esta fiesta que los que había visto alguna vez en los pasillos y aulas de la universidad.  
La música estaba bastante fuerte, logrando que todos gritaran al hablar; si prestaba atención, podía incluso escuchar de que eran las conversaciones.

— ¿Qué tal si nos unimos a esa ronda de tequila? —Alune, su hermana, propuso con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de esquina, examinando el lugar y como se comportaban el resto.  
—Si tengo que tomar la sal desde el cuello de Leona, con gusto—habló su amiga Diana y la nombrada rió por lo bajo mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro.  
—No digas tonterías, Diana —las tres chicas rieron al unísono y el pelinegro sonrió; siempre era agradable estar con sus amigas.  
Dio una última mirada a su alrededor, buscando a sus otros amigos para ver si quisieran unirse también al juego del tequila, pero descartó la idea al verlos. Su compañero de clase, Kayn, se encontraba –bastante- emocionado charlando con una chica de la universidad de Ciencias exactas que lo traía embobado desde que la vio; creo que Zoe había dicho que se llamaba. Y su amigo Jhin también estaba charlando con su "enamorada", o así la nombraba él en sus conversaciones, era la compañera de la universidad de Arte a la que Jhin asistía, Nami. Dio un suspiro, no iba a molestarlos ahora que tenían la oportunidad de hablar con ellas. Él, junto a Kayn y su hermana, asistían a la Universidad de Psicología, cruzarse con alguien de otra facultad era casi imposible a no ser que se vean en los pasillos y el comedor. Y en el caso de Jhin, estaba a punto de recibirse mientras que Nami estaba por entrar en su tercer año, aún le quedaban otros 2 por adelante.

— ¡Phel, chicas, vengan a divertirse! —su mente se quedó en blanco.  
—A lo mejor va siendo hora de que tú también disfrutes con la persona que te gusta, como tus amigos —Diana se acercó a susurrarle. Sett, por no decir uno de los chicos más populares o nombrados en la universidad, los estaba llamando a los cuatro para que se unieran a la ronda de tequila. Aphelios no respondió, y le mandó un gran sorbo a la lata olvidada de cerveza que tenía en su mano; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas iba, y estaba empezando a marearse. Sett era, lo que podría decirse, su amigo de la infancia. Habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria, y se conocían casi todo sobre ellos. Phel sabía que Sett no era el ser arrogante que se mostraba ante todos, era alguien que tenía sus miedos e inseguridades, y que se preocupaba por las personas que quería como él, su hermana, y también le ponía atención cuando hablaba de sus amigas o amigos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron, estaba pensando demasiado en él.  
—Vamos por esos tequilas —habló al terminar su lata. No era la mejor idea combinar todas las latas que se tomó, con la cantidad de shot de tequila que iba a tomar ahora, pero poco le importaba su cordura, sabía que Sett, su hermana o cualquiera de sus amigos estarían allí si necesitaba ir a lanzar todo al baño.

—Llegan justo a tiempo.  
El pelinegro no conocía mucho a la gente que estaba alrededor de Sett, solo los había escuchado nombrar algunas banales veces. Sabía muy bien –a causa de sus estúpidos celos- el nombre de las dos muchachas que estaban abrazando cada brazo de Sett: Xayah y Soraka, había charlado poco con ellas, sabían que eran buenas y bastantes inteligentes, pero en el fondo les tenía algo de envidia al poder estar así con la persona que le gustaba. Se sentía un niño de 16 años en vez de 24, como tenía.

—Les explicaré en qué consiste esto—Rakan volvió a hablar, como si contara algo súper importante en un examen—, primero deben lamer la sal, después mandarse rápido el tequila y por último el limón—. Aphelios y las 3 chicas se miraron curiosos, ellos sonaban bastante divertidos cuando los vieron tomar, pero con la explicación de Rakan no sonaba algo fuera del otro mundo—. Lo interesante —explicó como si hubiera entendido sus caras—, es lamer la sal desde alguna parte del cuerpo de otra persona en esta ronda.  
—Oh... —suspiró el pelinegro. Justo como Diana quería con Leona, y ahora entendía porque Sett andaba sin camisa, impresionando a todos con su fuerte y musculoso torso y brazos.  
—¿Quieres hacerlo así, Phel? —el rojizo habló, y notó el tono preocupado que usó.  
—Sí, no hay problema —el menor sabía que con una sonrisa lo calmaría. Su corazón brincó cuando recibió otra de respuesta.  
Todos volvieron a sus charlas bastantes animadas, mientras Rakan escribía en nombre de los cuatro en un pedazo de papel, y luego los arrugaba para meterlos en una gorra. Era aleatorio quién debía tomar y sobre quién tenía que hacerlo. El pelinegro se sintió algo aliviado al no tener que admitir que quería chupar la sal del cuello de Sett, o que quería que su amigo haga lo mismo con su cuerpo... Luego pensó en su hermana, sería muy incomodo si le saliera su nombre, aunque era casi improbable, había un alrededor de 20 personas haciendo una ronda para tomar.

—¡Bien! —Toda la ronda miró emocionado—, Sett, concédeme el honor —Rakan le sostuvo la gorra mientras el nombrado sacaba dos papeles.  
—Debe tomar... Tú, chico pollo —algunos rieron. Ese era el apodo que Sett le había puesto a Rakan no hacía mucho—, y debes tomar de... La clavícula —ah, sí, el que sacaba los nombres podía elegir qué parte del cuerpo tenía que ser—, de... —y quedó mudo.  
— ¡Nuestro nuevo amigo, Aphelios! —exclamó Xayah ya que al estar tan pegado a Sett pudo leer su nombre.  
Alune le sujetó su brazo y lo miró con curiosidad, sus amigas también, y él sabía cuál era esa mirada. Volteó a Sett y oh sorpresa también lo estaba mirando igual "¿seguro quieres hacerlo?" podía escuchar en su mente con sus diferentes voces, pero él no iba a ser el típico aburrido o aguafiestas. O al menos no esa noche... Y para asombro de todos, sin decir nada se fue desabrochando su negra camisa, que hacía contraste con su pálida piel, al terminar, miró serio a Rakan, esperando su iniciación. Este sonrió, y fue en busca del pequeño vaso de tequila, junto al limón y sal y se acercó al pálido muchacho—, Bien, chico luna, me lo pones interesante.  
No sabía quién le había puesto ese apodo, sólo sabía que era por el contraste de su piel en similitud con la luna, pero no le daba mucha importancia, o al menos no ahora teniendo a Rakan frente a él, con esa mirada de que lo estaba saboreando por completo. No era un secreto para nadie que le atraían los chicos, y tampoco era un secreto que a Rakan, pese a tener un noviazgo con Xayah, también vaya para el lado de los chicos. Apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos cuando la lengua de Rakan pasó por su clavícula derecha. ¿Estaría mal pensar que era Sett el que estaba haciendo esto?

—Voy a disfrutar esto —escuchó en su oreja, a la par que volcaba la sal en su cuerpo "increíble" pensó. Entreabrió sus ojos, el peliblanco lo había sujetado por las caderas, fuerte con los dedos que no sostenía el vaso y el limón, pero eso no le importaba, su mente se encontraba divagando en la mirada que Sett le dedicaba; no podía descifrarla. El rojizo estaba tenso, con el ceño algo fruncido y mirando como con impaciencia al pelinegro, ¿acaso quería ocupar el lugar de Rakan o eran solo las mismas alucinaciones que tenía de que su amigo también esté interesado en él? Otra mueca salió de su rosto cuando de nuevo le pasó la lengua por su clavícula, y se removió incómodo cuando no se apartó, sino más bien succionó con fuerza y por impulso le sujetó por los hombros, queriendo apartarlo—, aún no he terminado, chico luna —por instinto buscó a Sett con la mirada para que lo saque de esta y al mismo tiempo este le respondió con un paso adelante, entiendo a la perfección lo que necesitaba, pero Xayah lo sostuvo del brazo con más fuerza y le susurró algo al oído. Cuando Rakan terminó de tomar su tequila y chupar el limón se dio la libertad de apartarlo con algo de fuerza y brusquedad de su cuerpo—. Linda marca... ¿¡Quién sigue!?

Aphelios se sentía asqueado. Ser el chico divertido y para nada aguafiestas le había salido mal, mal y demasiado mal. Mientras abrochaba su camisa llegó a divisar una enorme marca roja en su clavícula. Ahora sabía lo fácil que podía marcarse, y como esta brillaba gracias a que su cuerpo era más blanco que cualquiera. Se excusó con su hermana y se alejó de la ronda. Primero agarraría otra lata de cerveza y se iría al baño a ver mejor esa horrible marca y buscaría como quitársela o algo.

—Hey, Phel, ¿estás bien? —fue sorprendido luego de haber ido a la cocina, a la par que sujetaba una lata de cerveza negra, su favorita. En respuesta al más alto buscó otra cerveza roja y se la pasó—, gracias —el pelinegro detuvo su mirada en el cuello del contrario, viendo subir y bajar su nuez ante cada sorbo que le daba a la fría bebida—. Creo que conmigo también se han pasado un poco —Sett le mostró a su amigo con más detalle su cuello y parte de su hombro, había chupetones por algunos lugares. Aphelios frunció el ceño, y las observó entre enojado y algo triste, ¿habían sido las dos que estaban colgadas en sus brazos? Él también quería tener esa oportunidad. Se apartó molesto, saliendo de la cocina en dirección al baño—. ¡Hey, Aphelios!

El pelinegro no quería oír a nadie, ignoró a Sett en la cocina, ignoró a su hermana cuando pasó por el comedor, solo hablando con Ezreal para preguntarle dónde había un baño; el de abajo estaba ocupado, así que tuvo que ir al que estaba en la pieza del rubio. Pasó con la mirada clavada en el piso, no era para nada chismoso y se encerró en el baño. Apoyó la vacía lata en el retrete, ¿en qué momento se la había terminado tan rápido en una subida de escalera? Y se lamentó de no tener otra, la idea de quedarse en el baño hasta que su hermana o alguno de sus amigos quisieran irse no era tan mala en su mente. Lavó su cara cuidadosamente, se había delineado un poco los ojos y no quería que se corra por completo y parecer un mapache. Corroboró frente al espejo la gran marca que tenía, la suya era más fuerte y grande que las de Sett, pero aún así estaba más molesto por las que su amigo tenía. Suspiró, quería otra cerveza, o dos, o más, que le quitaran los pensamientos de sentimientos no correspondidos que atormentaban su mente. Sujetó la que había dejado con anterioridad y abrió la puerta del baño. La lata casi se le cae del susto al ver una silueta sentada sobre la cama de Ezreal, a pesar de que solo iluminaba la luz del baño el lugar, no le costaba mucho reconocer que era Sett el que estaba sentado. Lentamente se fue levantando y acercando al otro, a la par que este retrocedía de nuevo para el baño y cerraba la puerta, pero Sett había sido apenas un poco más rápido y la sujetó con una de sus manos. Aphelios tenía bien en claro que no iba a ganarle en fuerza a su amigo, por lo que lo dejó entrar y se sentó en el retrete, con un largo suspiro. El pelo rojizo se puso de cuclillas frente a él, apoyándole las manos en sus rodillas.

— ¿Quieres que golpee a Rakan por ti?

Aphelios lo miró perplejo, y casi lanza una carcajada. Él tenía muy diferentes sus ideales a la forma de afrontar los problemas. Sett yendo a los golpes y él, por su parte, encerrarse en un baño y en lo posible con una cerveza.

—Estoy bien, en serio —no estaba cien por ciento mintiendo. Que lo viniera a reconfortar era más que suficiente para él. Se sentía un mimado, Sett siempre había estado a su manera para Aphelios cada vez que este se ponía mal, o se enojaba, le iba mal en algún examen, o cuando simplemente quería estar sólo –sólo pero con Sett, él se entendía-.  
—No tienes porqué mentirme a mí —alzó una mano y la posó sobre la pálida mejilla, estremeciéndolo—, no tuve que haberte llamado a jugar.  
—No es tu culpa —dijo con firmeza—. Estoy cansado de ser el chico aburrido siempre, quería al fin ser divertido, como tú, y tus amigos. Pero creo que esto no es para mí, sobrepasa mis límites... —desvió la mirada a las marcas adversas, no podía decirle que le molestaba aquello, no estaba en ese derecho—. Me hubiese gustado que tú me hagas esta marca —susurró y se sorprendió por lo que acababa de soltar, Sett también lo miraba algo atónito, pero no dijo nada—, eh... Digo, ya que eres mi amigo desde hace años y nos tenemos confianza, y así, y... —se cayó al ver que estaba titubeando todo lo que soltaba y que no estaba llegando a nada, solo empeoraba la situación.

Ninguno dijo más nada, y Aphelios desvió la vista a un costado, sentía que había arruinado tanto el momento como lo que Sett pensaba de él. No había dicho mucho, pero creería que su amigo captaría los sentimientos que poseía por él. Las manos de Sett se movieron a la camisa del pelinegro y la desprendió con lentitud. —No tengo tequila, pero... —susurró y besó, despacio y tierno, la pálida piel—, solo dime si no quieres.  
Apostaría lo que sea que no había persona que le dijera que no a Sett, y obviamente Aphelios no sería el primero. Relajó su pecho, inclinó su cabeza para poder ver mejor al más alto y con una mano le acarició sus revoltosos cabellos; dándole a entender que continúe. Al segundo, el pálido soltó un alto gemido, que cayó con su mano libre al instante, Sett lo tenía agarrado de cintura con fuerza, y le había clavado uno de sus colmillos en donde estaba marcado, mordiendo y succionando con ímpetu. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba pasando, podían ser segundos pero para Aphelios era una eternidad, y una placentera eternidad. Su mano ya dolía de tanto morderla por no querer soltar ningún otro vergonzoso gemido. Sett también era algo mañoso, como Aphelios y él era el único que lo sabía, por eso, este soltó con una de sus manos la pálida cintura y le sacó la mano de la boca; quería escuchar más de aquellos sonidos. Y, siendo algo torpe y brusco como lo era siempre, volvió a engullir sus dientes sobre la piel del contrario, succionando con más y más fuerza por donde estaba marcado y todo a su alrededor. Casi llegando al cuello, hombros y rozando peligrosamente su lengua contra su pezón. Aphelios cerró los ojos, roncos gemidos salían de su boca, sin poder callarlos, aunque mordiera su labio inferior. Inclinó para atrás su cabeza, decidió que dejaría de pensar por un instante y renunció al placer que el más alto le daba; no sabía si volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar así con él, por lo que tendría que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sett aprovechó también, fue a atacarle el cuello expuesto, levantándose. Se llevó consigo el cuerpo ajeno, alzándolo consigo para aferrarse a él, giró sobre sus talones, y apoyó con fuerza a Aphelios contra el lavamanos, este ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando golpeó contra su espalda baja. Sus miradas chocaron, ambos jadeantes y atentos al movimiento adverso.

— ¿Sett, estás ahí dentro? —escucharon del otro lado, no del baño sino de la habitación. Pese al alto sonido de la música también oyeron como golpeaban e intentaban abrir la puerta, Sett la había trabado luego de entrar cuando Aphelios aún estaba en el baño, y menos mal—. Te he estado buscando, abre Sett.

Un jadeante pelinegro apartó al ajeno de su cuerpo, indicándole con la mirada que podía ir tras la muchacha, pero este no prestó atención, seguía observando serio al más bajo.

—No me interesa ir, ahora que estoy contigo.

Tembló, era tan débil cada vez que Sett le daba la atención que quería, nunca sabía cómo correspondérsela. Aún de pie cruzó, como pudo sus piernas, aquellos besos, lamidas y mordidas habían despertado a su entrepierna y ahora estaba incómodo, sin querer que el otro se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿Con quién estás ahí? —volvieron a escuchar, podría ser bastante insistente Xayah cuando estaba encaprichada con alguien, y en este momento Sett era su capricho. Cansado de la interrupción que tuvo, salió del baño dispuesto a confrontarla. Aphelios no pudo oír nada cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, la música entró aún más alto y aprovechó para girarse y contemplarse al espejo: su sonrojo se notaba demasiado, otra vez gracias a su pálida piel. Abrió su boca con asombro al notar que la marca de Rakan ya no existía, o al menos no podía distinguirla entre las tantas que Sett había hecho por toda su clavícula, bajando casi hasta su torso, y subiendo por todo su cuello. Siguió todo el camino de estas con las yemas de sus dedos, suspirando ante el ligero y placentero dolor que sentía. Volvía a sentirse en una burbuja que no quería salir, quería volver a sentir sus labios, sus dientes... quería besarlo, quería tanto a su amigo que no podía contenerse más si volvía a tenerlo en aquella posición; aunque a causa de la interrupción, sospechaba que Sett quisiera seguir pintando con marcas su delgado cuerpo. Por el reflejo del espejo divisó a Sett volviendo a entrar al baño y se puso nervioso, ¿qué tendría que decirle? ¿Hacerse el desentendido y ofrecerle volver a la fiesta?

— ¿Quieres ir a por unos tragos o...

—Me gustas, Aphelios.

El tiempo se había detenido, sentía que se había quedado mudo. Temblando se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para comprobar que no estaba soñando, ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado esas palabras? Largos minutos habían pasado desde que el más alto habló, y podía comprobarlo porque ya era el tercer tema que se terminaba desde que sólo se escuchaba eso en la habitación. Ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, hasta que Sett suspiró y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el pelinegro temblara, ¿se estaba tomando su silencio como un rechazo? Adelantó sus pasos para detener al más alto cuando abrió la puerta, no quería que se vaya, no podía irse, pero tampoco podía decir algo, estaba paralizado por dentro. El semblante de Sett era melancólico, su interior batallaba por aún tener su orgullo, aunque un rechazo indirecto no era bueno para nadie. Aphelios tenía que hacer algo, demostrarle que también le gustaba, por lo que hizo lo primero que pasó por su mente: cerró sus ojos, creyendo que de esa forma no reflejaría su vergüenza y fue directo a atacar el cuello adverso, ahí, donde estaban las pequeñas y apenas visibles marcas que Xayah o vaya a saber quién le había dejado horas antes. A diferencia de Sett, Aphelios no podía sujetarlo como él lo había sujetado por la cintura, por lo que con las manos le apretaba con fuerza sus grandes y musculosos hombros. Cerca de su oído percibió un corto gruñido, a la par que la respiración de Sett se entrecortaba. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, se alejó brusco, aún sujetando sus hombros. Bajó la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo le tapara todo su avergonzado rosto.

—Me gustas, Sett.

No obstante, no recibió una respuesta verbal, en cambio el más grande lo abrazó con tanto impulso que lo levantó del suelo y le colgó las piernas alrededor de la cadera. Lo miró sorprendido y recibió una amplia sonrisa, luciendo así los enormes colmillos que cargaba; al verlo Aphelios también sonrió, en cambio él lucía un sonrojo que le viajaba por todo el rostro.  
El más bajo también le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, el adverso le acariciaba la espalda con la punta de sus dedos, dándole algunas cosquillas.  
Y como si hubiese sido una eternidad el tiempo que esperaron para ello, se besaron, al principio solo pegando sus labios, luego el rojizo fue llevando un ritmo constante e intenso, aventurándose a adentrar su lengua en la cavidad ajena, creando una lucha con sus lenguas en la que ninguno quería perder.

—Phel... —jadeó el más alto, sin problema alcanzó la oreja adversa y le mordisqueó el lóbulo—, no tienes idea de cuánto he querido esto... —aún en brazos lo fue llevando nuevamente al lavamanos, haciendo que se sentara sobre este. Bajó las manos hasta tomarlo por los muslos, para que recargara un poco de su peso sobre él. Las largas uñas del pelinegro estaban enterradas en los hombros de Sett, apreciando aquel característico dolor mezclado con placer—. ¿Ezreal se molestará mucho si usamos si cama, o su baño? —relamió sus labios, Aphelios se encontraba mudo, absorbido por el pavor que estaba sintiendo. Sett rió divertido ante su reacción, jadeando y con una mirada entre sorprendida y aterrada, sabiendo que estaba imaginando cómo reaccionaría Ezreal si alguno hacía algo indebido—, No estás creyendo que voy a dejarte ir si hacer nada, ¿verdad?  
—Oh... —fue lo único que alcanzó a responder en su mente. No era ningún experimentado en el asunto de... Cosas sexuales. Apenas y había besado algunos chicos en la secundaria o los primeros años de su carrera, pero no más que eso. En cambio sabía de sobra por los comentarios que corrían su universidad que Sett había estado con bastantes mujeres interesadas en él. Un mohín se hizo notorio en su rosto, unos celos lo inundaron por dentro, si tanto gustaba de él porqué había estado con otras antes. Otra vez volvía a tener 12 años.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —la cara de Sett parecía de un cachorro habiendo hecho algo malo, Aphelios no podía enojarse con esa carita—, Acaso... ¿te pusiste celoso? —desvió la mirada, en estos momentos odiaba que lo conociera al punto de casi leerle el pensamiento. Fue tranquilizado con un delicado beso en la mejilla, que también sirvió para llamarle la atención—. No... No sé qué decirte que pueda ponerte mejor o no celoso... —no encontraba las palabras, ambos sabían que no era bueno en eso, al ser menos sensible o delicado como el pelinegro—. Sólo siento y sé que tu eres especial, Phel. No puedo saber con exactitud en qué momento empecé a amarte, a necesitarte cada vez más en mi vida pero no lograba nunca expresarlo cuando estábamos juntos—, ¿había oído bien? ¿Dijo amar? Este sueño estaba volviéndose cada vez mejor, por favor que nadie lo despierte—. Tampoco tienes idea de cómo casi exploto de celos cuando leí que eras el elegido para el juego de Rakan, o cuando escucho como algunos chicos en la universidad murmuran cuando pasas, preguntándose si tienen alguna chance contigo... Por supuesto que no tiene ninguna chance contigo, eres mío, Aphelios.  
—Ya cállate de una vez y demuéstramelo.

Sus palabras hicieron perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y atacó los labios adversos con violencia, no logrando contener el deseo que sentían por el otro. Sett le arrebató y tiró al suelo la negra camisa, acomodándolo mejor contra la mesada del lavado. El más bajo tomó la delantera y mientras se quitaba las zapatillas con sus pies, sus manos bajaron al jean adverso, desabrochando los botones. El rojizo sonrió ladeado, excitándose aún más por el atrevimiento que carcomía su cuerpo. Bajó con un camino de húmedos besos por su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, proporcionando nuevas marcas que se unirían a las otras. Abrió sus ojos, observando su rostro en el reflejo del espejo y la espalda adversa, su delgada y fina espalda arqueada por el placer, asomándose tímidas algunas marcas de sus hombros y aquel tatuaje de media luna en su nuca que había querido acariciar desde que se lo hizo hace unos meses atrás. Sus manos navegaron por su torso, acariciando todo a su paso hasta posarse sobre el pantalón de vestir que tenía puesto, mucho le había costado a Sett contenerse al verlo llegar a la fiesta vestido tan jodidamente caliente. Desabrochó sus botones y con un tironeo le ordenó que levantara un poco su cuerpo para poder quitárselo por completo, junto a la ropa interior. Aphelios con rapidez se abrazó a su cuerpo, con timidez al sentirse tan expuesto. El más alto se apartó de su cuello y con una de sus manos le sujetó del mentón, nuevamente obligando a mirarle, su otra mano sujetó el miembro del pálido, haciéndolo estremecer; estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la mirada de supremacía que difundía lo cayó en segundos. Empezó con un lento y corto vaivén sobre el pene del pelinegro, arrancándole un profundo y largo gemido. Quería inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando cerró sus ojos, pero los firmes dedos sobre su mentón le volvieron a apretarle, como si le llamara.

—No te dije en ningún momento que dejes de mirarme, Aphelios.

Estaba por desfallecer de placer, la mano de Sett había aumentado el ritmo hacía tiempo y aquel aire de autoridad lo ponía muchísimo. Ahogado entre sus gemidos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que sintió un dolor en sus mejillas cuando su rostro fue apresado por la amplia y fuerte mano de Sett, iba a ser casi imposible sostenerle la mirada, se la estaba poniendo difícil. Los amplios dedos del más alto se posaron sobre su entreabierta boca y con su lengua los invitó a entrar, lamiéndolos con frenesí. Sett se mordió su labio inferior, haciendo sobresalir su colmillo, tener el frágil cuerpo de su amigo a la merced que quisiera lo hacía batallar a cada momento su mente sobre si poseer su cuerpo de una vez o hacerlo de manera calmada y sin sufrimiento para el pequeño. Cuando dedujo que sus dedos estaban lo suficiente húmedos y mojados, le abrió aún más las piernas y posó dos de los dedos sobre la entrada. Aphelios cubrió su rostro con las manos, se odiaba por ser un vergonzoso después de que él mismo se había metido a la boca de Sett para que le demostrara todas las palabras que había largado. El más alto se dejó de vueltas e introdujo sus dos dedos de manera abrupta, moviéndolos y abriéndolos lo más que podía para dilatarlo lo más rápido posible. Aphelios se removía inquieto, no le gustaba aquello y estaba doliéndole un poco, oyó como el otro le pedía que se relajara y como si sus palabras fueran su única divinidad, obedeció. También se sentía impaciente, queriendo más sacando el miedo de su mente, empezó a masturbarse sin pena frente a Sett, logrando destensarse por completo a la par que sentía otro dedo dentro de él. En su interior agradecía el altísimo volumen de la música de la planta baja ya que sus gemidos ya eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para que cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la pieza los escuchara. Un quejido incomodo salió de sus labios cuando los dedos salieron de su interior.

—Ahora es tu turno, chico luna —exclamó divertido. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma, él ya tenía el apodo de Phel que tanto le gustaba. Aphelios lo miró impaciente, ¿su turno de qué? Se golpearía a su mismo si no fuera tan vergonzoso al ser un inexperto por completo. Sett terminó el trabajo que dejó incompleto Aphelios de bajar su pantalón y ropa interior, y el más bajo tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Gran bocanada como el gran pene que tenía frente suyo. ¿Acaso eso entraría en...? Sett le tomó del brazo y lo bajo de la mesada, arrodillándolo al instante cuando lo tomó del hombro—. No te asustes —Mentiría el rojizo si la reacción que había tenido el adverso ante su miembro no había ido directo al aumento de su ego. Con una de sus manos sujetó su glande y con la otra el lacio y largo cabello negro de Aphelios y lo fue acercando cada vez más. Con timidez este abrió su boca y engullo la punta del miembro con los labios, succionando con suavidad mientras su lengua lo acompañaba en todo movimiento. Los gemidos de Sett eran muchísimo más gruesos y masculinos comparados a los de él, y escuchar su nombre ahogado lo incentivaba a chupar con más fuerza y más profundo el robusto pene dentro de su boca. Sett tomó el control del ritmo y le apretó sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, introduciendo casi por completo su miembro en la cavidad bucal de Aphelios, respondiéndole con un ahogado tosido y acomodando su lengua para abarcar el pene sin necesidad de ahogarse o sentir arcadas—. Eres todo un experto, Phel —como pudo, este levantó apenas la cabeza y lo miró molesto. Quería responderle que era su primera vez haciendo una mamada y que no era un maldito experimentado pasando de boca en boca como era Sett, pero, obviamente no pudo. Sett jugueteó un poco más con su boca, a veces metiendo con brusquedad por completo su miembro, para luego de un tirón empujar a Aphelios hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera tomar aire le volvía a meter su pene con fuerza. Cuando lo alejó miró detenidamente su rostro y lo paró, sujetándole con fuerza: de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas, le había corrido el maquillaje y de su boca salía un hilo de saliva que limpió con su lengua en un instante. Lo volteó con brusquedad, como todo movimiento que hacía desde que habían empezado y con su glande a tope tanteó su entrada—. Phel... Necesito que me digas ahora si quieres que pare, no podré hacerlo después.... —su voz sonaba a una súplica, la cordura le estaba dominando junto a su lado dominante y no quería lastimarlo en ningún momento. Al no percibir respuesta, se fue adentrando con –bastante- dificultad en su interior, podía hasta sentir como latía la estrecha entrada sobre su miembro, era torturante y placentero, siempre se sentía así junto al pelinegro. Lo envolvió con sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo, poco a poco entrando en él, y posó suaves besos tras su oreja, Phel se retorcía sobre él, los quejidos que salían no eran nada comparados a los excitantes gemidos antes pronunciados—. Mírate, bebé —le llamó en susurró, restregando su nariz contra su lóbulo, ya había introducido todo su miembro dentro de él, pero no quería moverse hasta hacerlo relajar por completo. Aphelios abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada llena de cariño a través del espejo—, eres hermoso, Aphelios, lo más hermoso que alguna vez vi —solo se callaba a sí mismo para repartir besos por su mejilla y rozándole la comisura de sus labios—. Y sé que sueno como un mañoso pero quiero que seas de ahora en más mío, ¿entendiste? —lo último había sonado más grueso que lo habitual, por lo que Aphelios tembló. A este punto Sett podría decirle hasta que haga el ridículo frente a todos en la fiesta y él gustoso lo haría, porque Sett era su debilidad y autoridad al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro se sujetó con fuerza a cada lado del lavamanos cuando Sett inició a moverse dentro él, no percibía ya aquel Sett que se mostraba delicado y cuidadoso con él, sino más bien el que siempre arreglaba todo a los golpes y con brusquedad. Sus cuerpos golpeaban con potencia, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más satisfactorio. Sett gruñía en el oído del contrario, una de sus manos estaba enterrada sobre la nalga del más bajo y con la otra le masajeaba el miembro al compás de sus embestidas, teniendo sólo el ligero cuidado que este no golpeara contra el lavado. Así como había pintado su torso y cuello con sus marcas, también comenzó a hacerlo con su espalda, no quería dejar ningún lugar sin pintar de rojo intenso, morado en algunas veces; llegó un punto en el que se sentía metálico su boca, diminutas gotas de sangre brotaban de los omoplatos del pelinegro, este más que quejarse, los gemidos iban aumentando, suplicando por más, rogando el nombre de Sett una y otra vez.  
Aquella sinfonía y danza era como si se complementaran por completo. Sett no podía disminuir el ritmo de sus caderas, quería enterrarse por completo en su interior mientras lo lastimaba, mordiéndolo, ahorcándolo o tirándole con fuerza del cabello. Aphelios se sorprendía de descubrir cómo era que le gustaba ser penetrado sin parar, sufrir de varias diferentes y provocar a su amigo llamándole entre gemidos o roncos jadeos cuando Sett lo ahorcaba. Entreabrió sus ojos, y se encontró de nuevo con el rojizo, le dedicó una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando tanto que no podía describir algo que le dé más placer que esto, giró su cabeza, buscando los labios del alto para besarlo intentando imitar la firmeza de las penetraciones—, Phel... No creo aguantar mucho más...—Jadeó, y menos iba a hacerlo con la mirada suplicante que le daba el nombrado, tan gustoso, tan goloso. Aphelios inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola sobre el pecho ajeno, soltando sus altos gemidos al aire provocados por las fuertes mordidas que le proporcionaban, Sett no quería tapar los gemidos adversos con los suyos. Después de largos minutos en que sentía físicamente que el cuerpo del menor era suyo, un cosquilleo electrizante recorrió todo su cuerpo, y con un último y largo gemido alcanzó el orgasmo, sacando el miembro de su interior y ensuciando toda su entrada y parte de la espalda baja con su semen, recuperando el aliento al instante, masajeó lentamente el miembro impropio, de nuevo se acercó a la oreja—, Tócate para mí, Aphelios... —su mano fue quitada por la contraria y sonrió, besaba todo a su paso, recordando en cada lugar de su mente los gemidos de su amigo.  
—Sett... —Aphelios no iba a poder quedarse parado mucho tiempo más, sus piernas temblaban a más no poder y se sostenía apoyándose en Sett, que no iba a negarle nunca la entrada a sus brazos. Un último temblor por completo de su cuerpo acompañado de un gruñido y supo que el más bajo se había venido. Paró los besos y descansó su frente sobre el hombro contrario, todo el cuerpo de Aphelios se había relajado, convirtiéndose en gelatina por como temblaba todavía—. También te amo...

Estaba en el Edén, quería quedarse de por vida en este baño, cuidando a su pequeño de todo mal, de toda persona, y llenarlo de besos de por vida. Terminó por enderezarse para dejar de soñar despierto, abrió el gripo de agua caliente y, mientras entibiaba, le tomó el mentón al pelinegro. Cruzaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, no había más que decir, ya se habían dicho o, demostrado con lo que acababan de hacer, todo. Cuando el agua estaba tibia Sett lavó sus manos y luego limpió la espalda baja y entrada el menor, nuevamente estremeciéndolo. Luego le tomó sus manos manchadas de semen y las limpió con paciencia, pasando luego a su abdomen. Aphelios se dejaba hacer, también como se dejó vestir por el otro, otra vez era ese Sett delicado y preocupado que sólo le enseñaba a él, incluso hasta le puso sus zapatillas. Sett se vistió con lentitud, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Aphelios.

—Será mejor que bajemos —un deje de tristeza asomó en su voz—, ¿Hoy quieres quedarte en mi casa? Podemos irnos juntos cuando termine la fiesta...  
Aphelios sonrió feliz, por supuesto que aceptaría. Se dieron un último beso y salieron del baño y la pieza. El rojizo quería seguir tomando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, y Phel necesitaba una fría cerveza y explicarle a su hermana y amigas el motivo de su ausencia por casi dos horas, ya quería ver la divertida reacción de ellas. Por el pasillo, yendo al comedor Sett se adelantó no sin antes nalguear a modo de burla al más bajo y con esa característica soberbia y sonrisa se unió a sus compañeros; la cara de Xayah completamente enojada no se le olvidaría jamás al pelinegro. Cuando llegó al comedor fue directo a la cocina, en su camino cruzó mirada con Kayn, que estaba sentado jugando vaya a saber uno qué, con Zoe en sus piernas. El peli azul le miró sorprendido y lo señaló "tú..." alcanzó a leer de sus labios, sospechaba que Xayah se había encargado de gritar que Sett la había rechazado por él y que estaban encerrados en un baño. Aphelios hizo una señal de silencio con su dedo apoyado en sus labios y entró entre risas a la cocina, ya iba a carcomerlo de preguntas por mensaje cuando termine la fiesta. En la cocina tomó su muy preciada cerveza y se encontró con sus tres chicas favoritas—. A que no saben qué pasó....


End file.
